Ai ga Ippai
Ai ga Ippai (愛がいっぱい, Love is Full/Lots of Love) is the 6th track to Kikumaru's album Hello!!. Lyrics Kanji= 太陽を身体中に浴びながら 楽しいな！　追いかけっこ　つかまらないぞ いつだって一番にはなれないよ 楽しいな！　簡単に追いつけないんだ 一人ぼっち　たまには必要かもね だけど溢れる　感情を分け合いたい 愛がいっぱい　何より暖かいモノ キミが魅せた光の粒が　ボクを笑顔にしてくれるよ 愛がいっぱい　みんなに分けてあげよう！ 大きく瞳を開いたら　いつもよりも眩しい朝 鳥のように大空を飛びたいな 知ってるよ！　この背中に羽根はないんだ 魚になってどこまでも行きたいな 知ってるよ！　エラ呼吸は難しいんだ 生きるために　与えられた場所がある だけど溢れる　感情はおんなじだよ 愛がいっぱい　誰にも大切なモノ ちっちゃくても微笑んでれば　いつでもハッピーになれるよ 愛がいっぱい　みんなに分けてあげたい！ 生きとし生けるすべてが今　キミと共に輝いてる 愛がいっぱい　何より暖かいモノ キミが魅せた光の粒が　ボクを笑顔にしてくれるよ 愛がいっぱい　みんなに分けてあげよう！ 大きく瞳を開いたら　いつもよりも眩しい朝 |-| Romaji= taiyou wo karadajyuu abi nagara tanoshii na! oikakekko tsukamaranaizo itsu datte ichiban ni wa narenai yo tanoshii na! kantan ni oitsukenain da hitoribocchi tama ni wa hitsuyou kamo ne dakedo afureru kanjou wo wakeaitai ai ga ippai nani yori atatakai mono kimi ga miseta hikari no tsubu ga boku wo egao ni shite kureru yo ai ga ippai minna ni wakete ageyou! ookiku hitomi wo hiraitara itsumo yori mo mabushii asa tori no you ni oozora wo tobitai na shitteru yo! kono senaka ni hane wa nain da sakana ni natte dokomademo ikitai na shiterru yo! era kokyuu wa muzukashiin da ikiru tame ni ataerareta basho ga aru dakedo afureru kanjou wa onaji da yo ai ga ippai dare ni mo taisetsu na mono chicchakutemo hohoendereba itsudemo HAPPY ni nareru yo ai ga ippai minna ni wakete agetai! ikitoshi ikeru subete ga ima kimi to tomo ni kagayaiteru ai ga ippai nani yori atatakai mono kimi ga miseta hikari no tsubu ga boku wo egao ni shite kureru yo ai ga ippai minna ni wakete ageyou! ookiku hitomi wo hiraitara itsumo yori mo mabushii asa |-| English= While basking in the sun and soaking in the rays, it is fun to chase but not hold on, and never grow accustomed to only one thing. It’s fun! Don’t catch up too easily! Loneliness - it's probably necessary to feel every once in a while But I'm just overflowing with it - I want to share these feelings! Lots of love - it's warmer than anything. The bit of enchanted light of yours is putting a smile on my face. Lots of love - above all, let's give it out to everyone. If you open your eyes wide, there's a brighter than anything morning. I want to fly like a bird in the broad sky... I know that I don’t have any feathers on my back! I want to become a fish so I can go anywhere... I know that it's difficult to breath when you have gills! For the sake of living, there’s one place I can completely give However, these overflowing emotions are the same! Lots of love - it's an important thing to anybody Even if it makes just a wee little smile, it can always make you happy Lots of love - above all, let's give it out to everyone. Every living thing, brighten up together now! Lots of love - it's warmer than anything. The bit of enchanted light of yours is putting a smile on my face. Lots of love - above all, let's give it out to everyone. If you open your eyes wide, there's a brighter than anything morning. Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics